despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Eduardo Perez
Eduardo Perez is the main antagonist of Despicable Me 2. He is the owner of a mexican restaurant called Salsa & Salsa in the Paradise Mall. He is also the famous supervillain El Macho, who supposedly died twenty years ago, after strapping twelve tons of TNT on himself and riding a shark into an active volcano. No body was found, all that was recovered was a pile of singed chest hair, however, he had actually faked his death. He has a son named Antonio, who Margo develops a crush on. Personality According to Gru, Eduardo is "ruthless, dangerous, and as the El Macho name implies, very macho". He also cares alot about his pet chicken. Plot Despicable Me 2 Eduardo first appears when he enters Bake My Day. He orders Gru and Lucy Wilde to made cupcakes for his Cinco De Mayo party with the Mexican flag on each of them. When he leaves, Gru recognizes him as El Macho. Later in the night, Eduardo abducts two Minions with his magnetic ship and takes them away. Eduardo appearances at the Mall in the night and goes to resturant, but he notices that the door is opened and he says," Looks like somebody will die tonight" when he opens the door. When he enters his resturant, the first thing he sees is his chicken trap on a ball of marble. He runs to him and asks him if he is alright. He hears a sound and enters the kitchen. He sees a bag of nacho chips and his secret salsa recipe opened. He sees a hole on the roof and Lucy shots him on the eyes marble. He appears later looking for who ever broke in to his resturant with knives on each hand. He is looking for anyone who broke in to his resturant, but he was crashed by a car. When he wakes up, he sees a car escaping from the Mall. The next morning, he appears in his resturant from the kitchen and dances with a woman. He later gives her a card. He greets Gru and hugs him. When Pollito appears, Eduardo carries him and tells Gru that Pollito had a rough night. He later invites Gru and his girls to his Cinco De Mayo party so Margo and her family can learn more about Antonio, Eduardo's son. In the Cinco De Mayo party, Eduardo greets Gru who had a sad expression on his face. Eduardo tells him that he has also felt sadness before. Eduardo later leaves to his secret lair, but he doesn't notice that Gru was following him. When Gru enters El Macho's lair, El Macho appears behind him and Dr. Nefario appears also. Thye both explain their evil plan, turning some of Gru's Minions into purple, furry, mindless, undestructable, killing machines that will be freed and destroy the world. El Macho asks if Gru wants to be part of it, but Gru leaves the lair. El Macho frees Kevin who is mutated to follow Gru. Eduardo appears when Lucy Wilde appears to the party to find Gru and he carries Pollito. He explains that Pollito isn't like that all the time and that the same thing happened to Gru. Eduardo takes Lucy and tells him that Gru didn't mentioned that they worked for AVL, so he takes Lucy away. When Dr. Nefario tells Gru that Lucy was kidnapped by El Macho, his voice is heard looking for Dr. Nefario. Later when the sun rises and the party ended, El Macho appears exiting from his lair. El Macho appears and notices that Gru is turning the Purple Minions back to normal. When El macho realizes that all the Minions turned back to normal, he gets angry and kicks a mutated Phil. Gru asks El Macho where is Lucy and he explains him that he will launch the rocket where Lucy is on to the same volcano where he faked his death, but this time it will be for real. When El Macho was going to press the button to launch the rocket, a Minion took it away from him. El Macho takes off his cape and tells Gru that they who had made a prefect team together and conquer the world, but that he will die. El Macho drinks the PX-41 serum and turns himself into a purple monster. He roars and tries to smash Gru, but Gru freezes El Macho's arms with his freeze ray, but he still attacks him. Gru escapes and El Macho lands on the floor and carries the metal bar to kill Gru. Gru electricutes El Macho with Lucy's lipstick tazzer and falls on the floor. He says that he is not scared of their little gun, then Dr. Nefario attacks him with the fart gun and El Macho lays on the ground defeated. It is unknown what happens to El Macho, but it is rumored that he most had turned to normal and got arrested. Trivia *He wears a red shirt opened to reveal his chest hair, along with a large tattoo of the Mexican flag, and a large gold medallion that prominently features his emblem. *Eduardo speaks with a Spanish accent. *He has a son named Antonio. *Eduardo was originally voiced by Al Pacino, actor known for his roles as mobsters, such as Michael Coleone in The Godfather ''trilogy and as Tony Montana in ''Scarface. Pacino left the project at the beginning of May 2013 due to creative differences and was replaced by Benjamin Bratt, two months before the film came out. *El Macho's name could be a pun name for Al Pachio. *He is voiced by Benjaman Bratt who also voices Manny the cameraman in "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs" and its upcoming sequel. *It can be possible that the medallion that El Macho wears is the same one, but he just flips it for an M. *In Revista Eres Ninos(you are a kid magazine), it says that he is related to El Santo, a Mexican wrestler with a mask and a cape, only that he is not overweighed like El Macho. *It is still unknown how he escaped from the volcano and survived. *The produters of the movie did not mentioned what happened to El Macho, but he must had turned back to normal and got arrested. *When El Macho turns into a purple monster, unlike the Minions, his dark hair didn't turned purple like it did with the Minions. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters